My Beloved Kyuuketsuki Tenshi
by Shikon No Tama Tenshi
Summary: To Kikyo fate has been fully to cruel. She a walking corspe with only one destiny, destory Naraku. However that all changes one day when a very injured silver haired injured Crusnik is found outside the villages shes attending.
1. Prolouge

My Beloved Kyuuketsuki Tenshi

_**(My Beloved Vampiric Angel)**_

**Crossover: **Inu Yasha Trinity Blood

_Written In Memory Of My Roleplay Gaia Online friend Jarem Nightlord_

**AN: This is based off an old roleplay my dear Gaia friend and I were doing before she died about a year ago. I haven't been able to look at it until a few days ago and when I did I cried, yet not sad tears as I normally do but happy ones of memory. So I deided besides my other Inuyasha crossover to do this one in her memory. So please red, and enjoy and let me know what you think**

**{-Prologue-}**

_**~900 Years Past Kagome's Time…~**_

_One year had passed sense the crowning of Queen Esther has came to pass, nine months sense the treaty between Methuselah and Terrain was sat into play.` With the vanishing of the dreaded Contra Mundi and the signing of the treaty peace seemed inevitable, finally after such a long time Vampires and humans could live mostly equal without the fear or threat of war. A time which you thought would be joyous to those few whom longed the most for peace, the Ax, Lady Catrina Forza, the Empress Seth, even Esther herself however the joy was weighed down by one painful thought._

_Father Abel Nightroad.._

_What could have happened to the kind hearted clumsy priest they all knew in loved? The one which they had grieved so hard for on the day of his so called death. Esther had seen him rise from his coffin thanks to Tres bringing the nanites of Lilith, she had seen her dear dark angel battle his fierce brother into the sky for hours raining down black and white feathers tainted with blood before they both vanished. Plummeting into an empty abyss followed a stream of energy never to be seen again._

_Had he lived?  
>Or had fate once again claimed his life as they had so sorrowfully believed it had the first time?<em>

_No one knows the true power of a Crusink especially one whom exceeds his ultimate power. Add together to of them fighting, their energy greater than anything this world might be able to with stand in its delicate state. Perhaps the two twins mighty force of power or their speed surpassed that of light, or from the begging of time the veil which connects each time by a thread had weakened, as it had for a certain young teen girl centuries ago, that the power cascading from both the winged Titans forms ripped clean through it creating the great abyss which swallowed them whole._

_Where a twilight sky once hung over them, and a mighty city loomed under, now was a circling void of color vibrating with a blue mist charged with the electricity as the two Crusnik's continued battling not noticing the change about them until it was to late. _

_Scythe connected with wing_

_Spear pierced near heart_

_When a great pressure seemed to close upon the two brothers, seeming to crush the very organs and bones within their already broken bodies. Before a great wave of colliding energy struck from nowhere, pulling at them from different directions. Tearing at the skin, braking their molecules causing their body heat to raise. Monstrous screams of agony answered the powers. As the two vampiric angels hovered upon a nonexistent ground. Clutching at their heads, bodies convulsing before both fell lifeless._

_Turning into nothing but sparks that spilt into different paths, going only The Gods knows where or when._

_**~Sengoku Jeidi~**_

_It was a midsummer day within the Sengoku Jeidi, peaceful with no hint of any ominous threat. Within one small village the buzz of activity could clearly be heard as the inhabitants went about their daily lives. The small market open with locals and traveling peddlers selling their wares. The rich scent of grilled eel spiced with sweetened soy sauce to the foul smell of some herbal tonics filling the air along with that of the rice fields where the local farmers tended the stocks._

_After a long desolate winter filled with illness, blood, and death hope hung high within the air, the Gods blessings had already began to rain down upon them first with the arrival of the mysterious miko whom healed their ill and fought the youkai horde that had oppressed them for over fifty years however now with warm weather heating the chills of the land and the crops finally begging to grow the once prospers village that had fallen and became the home of the God of poverty, literally, now slowly was begging to rebuild itself. _

_Trade once more was established with the larger growing city named Kyoto at least thirty ri, miles, away, and builders along with other masters of different craft had once more sat up shop within the town. Houses being rebuild, the large famed Shinto and Buddhist shrine, which had been the hold of their fame, long left unattended now shone in the sun with much cleaning and preparing. Now ,as it once had been, it became a stopping place for pilgrims and Holy monks headed to either the temple of the sun Goddess or other such deity's to stop and rest._

_Even the women no longer feared to venture out to the large river which ran along the side of the village to wash their clothing or to enjoy the natural nature made hot springs. Including that of the local kimono maker and his family whom used this very river to wash his freshly dyed cloth. _

_Smiling softly at the turn of fates recently bestowed upon her family, Kasane, wife of the not so well known kimono maker Asano Hachibei, walked to the center of the large roaming river to the most shallow depths, shadowed not far behind by her two children. Her two year old son Ichiro and ten year old daughter Shinobu._

_As the older woman of thirty began to wash the freshly died cloth the children giggled Shinobu entertaining her little brother as they splashed and played in the cool water or played within the soft long grass. Their happy sounds cheering her own spirits as she herself hummed an ole familiar lullaby and wring out the cloth staining her hands a dark plumb color. _

_Then as suddenly all went to dead silence, the children's happy cries ceasing all too suddenly. Sending a cold chill down their mother's heart. Two heart beats later, before she had a chance to act, Shinobu's screams priced the air sending Kasane running dropping the bundle of cloth as she went._

_Fear causing her feet to fly faster than they ever had even when she had been young and swift footed. Only foot away she found her children, Shinobu clutching her sobbing brother her daughters face pale and frightened as she stared at something hidden within the high reeds._

''_Shinobu! Shinobu!''_

_The cries of her frantic mother seemed to sink in as the girl looked up, tears pouring down her round face as she pointed with an unsteady hand. ''What is it darling.'' Kasane asked slowing cautiously as she looked in the direction her eldest pointed excepting almost to see a river kappa standing their ready to devour their livers as the old legends went. However instead of any youkai she found the stark naked body of a tall male._

_She stood their dumb with shock until Shinobu grabbed hold of the edge of her kimono. ''Okasan is…do you think he's dead?''_

_Shaking off her shock the woman reacted slowly easing herself to the male's side, staring down at him as she looked for any sign of a weapon or any inhuman traits, such as pointed ears, finding none. Despite his hair, which was a silver or the strands that was not caked with a mixture of blood and mud. His skin was also much paler however that could be from the blood loss. Beveling him to be a foreigner of some kind the older female did not let herself wonder over the few strange features the male had as she turned to her weeping daughter her voice calm yet with a hint of urgency. ''Shinobu leave your Nissan and run as fast as you can to the temple and get Kikyo-sama''_

_The young girl ,still shaking, nodded her head easing her little brother beside their mother before rushing back toward the village while Kasane ever gently moved taking off her summer horai as she wrapped it about the most visible wound in hopes to staunch the river of ever flowing blood while sending prayers to Amida Busu, Merciful Buddha, for this man's life as they waited._

_**An:**_

_**Well here is the Prolouge I have began on Chapter One But I am wanting to know what you guys think sense I am still pretty new to this. Also I do plan to finish my other crossover and am hoping to get a few reviews on that if you do not mind checking it out. Thanks again**__._

_**(Shikon No Tama Tenshi)**_


	2. Chapter 1 Fighting To Live

**Chapter One**

**Fighting To Live**

Soft brown eyes watched the forum before her, upon a double patted futon, as it shuttered, his body wracked with fever and pain. Several quilts resting over his tall body in attempt to lessen the chills while she remained at his side. Coaxing down teas to lesson his fever, continuously checking the wounds which normally would send a normal human flying to the great beyond. Rubbing a soothing balm upon the burns of the larger wounds she had, regretfully, to cauterize. Being too large to sew shut along with the blood that just would not cease its flow. Her mind thinking back over ten hours ago when the daughter of Kasane came rushing into the temple face bloodless with fright.

_Kikyo had been within a smaller section of the large shrine, seeking solace from the forming large crowd in the main entrance. Time to think and reflect then to pray to the stone Buddha whom sat before her as she might once have years ago when her body drew the breath of life._

_What was the point really, she a mere walking corpse cursed by fate. What had she to pray for? Success upon her mission upon Naraku? The redemption of her own soul? Ma! She knew the most possible ending of meeting Naraku, as for her soul one could not ask for redemption for one already damned_

_So here she sat upon her knees, hands folded in the mock act of prayer meditating the closest thing to sleep she could manage within this body of graveyard soil and dead souls. Resting as she had for the past months sense she came to this place, a desolate village nearly dead. With much nursing and attending, even with the simple lest governing a miko could Kikyo had helped them back upon their feet. Tending to the weak and ailing, burying the dead, soothing the sorrowful and cheering the children._

_Once the villagers were stronger she encouraged the mending of the few things they could, even accompanied the village headsmen the long miles near Kyoto to speak to the head daimyo pleading for his aid this dark time. That which surprisingly seemed to be the hardest task perhaps harder then slaying or exercising youkai. The old daimyo was a man with little consideration for his followers. What was the loss of a few peasants to him? However it was the impressive miko, and the thought of what could be gained with trade, that finally one the daimyo over. Several months later here they were. _

_The village almost looking as it had never suffered those long desolate years. She should leave; there was no one to tend to now. The head man was well enough to guide his people now and there was plenty food and protection from human and youkai so there was no true need of her here. _

_Yet Kikyo lingered on. Why? Perhaps in the smallest way it gave her the peace she once had before the Shikon No Tama came into her guardianship. That had been a simpler time, even if it had been a lonely one. If she could now she would expect her fate, living out her days as a miko and not longing for something that was beyond her reach. The normal simplicities of a normal human female. Perhaps it was that sin which cursed her fate._

_However no longer of the living world she could not remain here forever. The dead and the living could not reside together, that much was true from what the one monk had told her while he lay dying. For now however she allowed herself this one allowance for a short time at least._

_So here she kneeled, hands folded resting. The drowning from the few monks and priests whom came to reside within the temple chanting the all familiar Lotus sutra soothing her soul. The all familiar words thrumming through her as if it were a heart beat which her chest missed so much. Driving away negative thoughts allowing her mind to achieve the numbness that any miko and priest sought. Sadly the peace was short was lived._

''_KIKYO-SAMA!''_

_Shinobu's loud terrorized scream easily snapped the miko from her meditative trance. Quick as a blink of an eye Kikyo was upon her feet bow and arrows; she always kept close, now in hand as she rushed from the signal room and down the long hallway to the main corridor. Finding the daughter of Asano Kasane struggling up the man stairs of the temple, blocked m three Buddhist nuns attempting to sooth and coax whatever had upset the child from her lips. _

_Shinobu stood there shuttering, begging for them to clear the way or go and retrieve Kikyo-sama. Only when the soft echoing of the miko;s footsteps reached the group did the nuns clear, and the distraught child ran forward barring her head into the miko's red hamaka's clinging to her sobbing hard._

''_Shinobu-chan.'' The miko whispered as she lay her bow aside and kneeled to the child's level bringing her arms about the small trembling body,' Whatever is the matter?''_

_It took some time and some comforting and coaxing words from Kikyo before the young girl could speak, her small hand pointing north from the end of the village she had came from. '' Naked...man…near the river…covered in so much blood…okasan told me to get you Kikyo-san…he looks dead…''_

_Confused Kikyo coaxed part of the brief hesitant story from the child before turning to the head abbot of the temple whom watched with concern from the end of the corridor. ''Musui-san could you please take Shinobu-chan have her to drink some warm tea and place one of the heated blankets and wrap her in it. However do not force anymore from her the poor child had already suffered a great shock. Then have one of the attendants to fetch my full stock of medical supplies.'' _

''_Of course my lady.''_

_Once she was insured that little Shinbou was safely in Musui's care the miko rushed from the temple grounds with a speed not normal for a living person with a body which never tired. Racing; toward the river spotting Kasane, her little son, and the prone figure easily as she approached. The poor peasant woman sat there, the males head resting in her lap pressing with all her might to staunch the river of blood which flowed from his chest, lips moving in silent prayer as the miko approached before freezing in mid step_

_Silver…_

_Strands of long silver hair fluttered in the breeze around Kasane like a soft drifting snow. Causing Kikyo's nonexistent heart to skip a painful beat. For she only knew one person whom possessed that color of hair or was nearly as tall as the forum before her. 'Inuyasha…'_

_A torrent of mixed emotions filled her with the possibility of her once beloved hanyou possibly hurt or dead before her. Walking stiff and numb, unsure how to react or feel, she neared Kasane's side dreading to meet whomever the woman held. Finally she stood unnoticed as she peered over the mother's shoulder. Looking at a face showered by filthy silver hair. Not even needing to see the forums' face to know it was not Inuyasha. For no dog ears sat upon this man's head. _

_A sigh of relief escaped Kikyo's lips and she quickly knelt beside Kasane, pushing on the seemingly older female's shoulder unable to voice toe request of the woman moving out of her way. ''Kikyo-sama!'' the woman cried clearly startled, before shaking_

_pulled away. Allowing the undead miko to take her place at the naked male's side. Ever gently with daft hands which knew the work before them, Kikyo eased the man's head into her lap. Uncaring for the blood which stained her clothing as she tenderly moved back the soiled hoari. Eyes narrowing at the deep wound in the chest, a blade of some kind clearly the cause of it, question was had this male survived it. One glance and he looked dead however one could not always rely on eyes of mortals._

_Kikyo, leaned her head to his chest while her blood sleek hand pressed to his mouth, and then to his neck. Trying to detect even the slightest hint of life. First she was met with dead silence. Then ever faintly she heard, felt and saw that a spark of life remained battling against death. Small flutters of wind still rouse from his lips._

''_He still lives.''_

_She answered the unasked question which hung in the air like a thick fog, hearing the deep breath of relief of Kasane from behind her. ''Prays Amida Busu, prays the gods. '' The miko ignored her for the moment as she looked over the man's body fully, tenderly looking within each wound she could. Hissing at what she found, all indicating this poor unfortunate nameless male had been through some sort of hellish battle. His skin shredded, torn, and burned. The feeling of a strange aura only those the most sensitive could feel faintly clinging to him. Yet the miko sensed no youkai __iyaki__, he seemed perfectly human minus the hair and a few other features._

_Pulling out more cloth ordering for Kasne to rip the already ruined hoari she bound the wounds, packing them to slow the bleeding as she waited for assistance. As her hand reached to grab the limp one of the males so she may bind the deep gash along his wrist an electric jolt went through her clay body._

_It was a momentarily thing however strong enough to leave the undead miko panting and shaking where she kneeled. Slight steam rising from her garments and from her very body itself. Perhaps it was her temporary fogged mind but for a slight second Kikyo felt the warmth of life fill her. A weight of a pounding heart in her chest, bruised air deprived lungs struggling for life giving air._

_Then as quickly as it began the emptiness of death resettled within her, and she remained a walking corpse of clay her body however no longer cold with death but at the moment burning from the energy. Dazed, Kikyo missed the frantic chanting of her name until she felt strong hands grip at her arms, followed by the sudden hiss of pain._

''_By Kami!'' cried a gruff voice,'' She is burning up! My lady can you hear me? Kikyo-sama please answer me!''_

_The miko swallowed, opening her mouth and closing it however mutely as she turned to meet the wide violet black eyes of Takeo the head of the village, watching her with wide terrified eyes. Swallowing hard, feeling her body shaking weakly Kikyo struggled to regain her composure giving a half hearted attempt at an encouraging smile. ''Hai, Takeo-san I am fine.''_

_Takeo did not looked convinced as turned his gaze, with a suspious glare to the unmoving form he and his few guards, and one small temple attendant surrounded. Kasane had returned to the village to sit beside her recovering daughter,_

''_What was that?" he gestured to the steam now cooling from Kikyo's body. ''Is he a youkai? Did he harm you? For if he did.'' _

_With one swift motion the nearest guard at his side had a small wakasashi nearly pressed against the pale neck of the injured man only to have delicate hand just as quickly to raise and push it a side, the lovely pale face of the miko Kikyo now stern.'' There is no call for that.'' She spoke in a hard tone causing the bigger man to back up some.'' He is no threat to you, or your villagers Takeo-san. Nay he harmed me not. Whatever that aura was came not from him, perhaps whatever he battled left some sort of mark on him. However this man's life force is too low to summon even the slightest spark of power.'' She looked straight into the leaders eyes.'' He is under my charge, and while so no blade or weapon shall be raised against him am I clear.'' There was not threat verbally mentioned but it could clearly be heard within the miko's words._

_Takeo and most of the guards present had been a witness to the miko's spiritual abilities and they feared some sort of curse or perhaps being punished in the next life by being reborn as the lowest animal, human, or youkai and so village master and retainer's all equally bowed low in defeat and expectance. _

_Upon Kikyo's order a man made stretcher was brought forth with several blankets, the male wrapped tightly within them, covering his nudity, was then gently as a babe lifted upon the portable bed and brought, paraded at both sides with the few guards with the young attendant, into the village Kikyo, and Takeo at his side._

_The sick hut had still to be cleaned so Takeo himself offered a room at his large dwelling for Kikyo and her charge to stay. For the next several hours the hard battle for her patient's life began. For not too long after some time of lying as though dead. The fever began to savagely attack his broken body. Making it difficult for the lone miko to tend his serious wounds without the aid of the young attendant and one of Takeo's very strong well built daughters fourteen year old Peony. The cauterizing had been the worst, fearing if she put him farther under that he may never wake Kikyo was forced to do it while her patient still could feel the pain. The numbing medicine she gave him only helping to ease the sharpness of it._

_Finally the wounds attended to and bleeding finally slowed Kikyo excused Peony and allowed her young assistant to rest, as nighttime had came, while she took over caring for her weakened charge._

''_Lilith…Lilith!''_

A hoarse cry brought Kikyo back to the present, her dazed brown eyes looking once more at her distressed patchiest as he tossed his head back and forth crying out in a fevered haze. For a time, stunned, Kikyo could just sit there. For it had been the first time this man had spoke sense bringing him here. Normally in this weak of state, so close to death, one would not have the strength to speak. Moreover half cry out as he was. His voice was strangely beautiful even if the accent was strange, the haunting sorrow behind it striking her life a fiscal attack causing her normal numb unfeeling body to feel the pain of an invisible pain in.

''Lilith…No..LILITH!''

His cries grew louder, his voice hoarse and raw, as his body began to trash. Hands reaching out as if for someone or something and other times swiping as if fighting with an unseen foe. Sobs and low human like growls, ripping from his throat. His movements so wild Kikyo feared he would reopen his ceiled wounds. With great care, so not to startle him, Kikyo moved forward resting her hands upon his broad shoulders to prevent him from moving and reopening his most life threatening wound near his heart. A loud yelp followed her touch, as a fevered large hand gripped at her arm and the man let out a snarl of defense trying to push her away from him, Kikyo struggling to remain all the while at his side as he thrashed.

''Easy!'' she cried out in a soft yet stern tone as her one hand grabbed to the one which restrained her in a surprising strong grip, her hand slowly begging to rub at the muscles while the other went to the shoulders pressing lightly. ''You are not in danger young man. You are in a place of safety. No one will harm you while I am here. Come on now easy.'' Her voice seemed to have a slight effect, for the tall silver haired man hesitated hiss large hand trembling. ''Lilith?''

The miko neither confirmed nor denied his question, if it kept him calm let him think she was whomever he called for. Seeing the tears which seemed to now slide down his pale cheeks as he shivered Kikyo softened and hesitantly moved closer. Normally people shrieked away from the coldness of her body, that is why she learned to channel a little of her miko energy to make the cold clay feel more like luke warm human flesh. However with this man's body, burning with fever and her own body which strangely had not yet full cooled from the energy spark she had felt while ago, the undead miko became bolder. Sliding her arm behind his shoulders easing the silvered head to her chest, wrapping her arms, like a mother to a child, as she eased herself slightly under him, before being tender of his wounds, Kikyo began to do a rare thing she only normally did for the ill or injured children she tended within the past.

She began to rock him back and forth humming softly the tune of a song she had long forgotten the words to. First he lay there stiff and wary however as the moments passed the miko felt her charges body began to relax. While she continued to hum and sing taking the advantage of his now calmer nature to soak a rag in a nearby basin of cool water as she wiped at the sweat upon his head. Coaxed a little more of the fevered brew and even got him to swallow the ever bitter tonic used for soothing pain. Before tucking the blankets about his ever shivering body. His whimpers calmer yet still he seemed to struggle, as if something called to him. Preventing him from the rest he so badly needed. This was both good and bad; as long as he had something so important calling it would give him the fighting force needed to live. However if he tried to leave in this condition he would surly die.

Breathing deeply, Kikyo searched through her mind on options of what she could do. There was always the sleeping draft yet in his current state it might do more harm than good. Suddenly a memory arouse of a lifetime before with her younger sister Keade awakened from a nightmare of the death of their parents. Along with the old lullaby passed on to them by their beloved okasan, the very one Kikyo contained to sing the young girl.

'_Hush my child _

_There's no need for tears._

_Okasan's hear to drive away your fears._

_Hush my child as the nightingales sing to the_

_Through the night the Gods tend to yea_

_Even if the icy chills strike the Earth._

_I always am with you as when the starting of your birth._

_Hush my child let not grief take hold._

_Forever in okasan's arms will yea be a fold._

_And even when Amida takes my soul_

_Forever little child, to you I will hold_

_Close to my heart, for I am never far apart._

_For when the winds are caressing you_

_That is momma's way of showing her love is still true._

_Hush my child.'_

Kikyo's sweet melodious voice carried through the house like that of the sweet scent of the sakura bloom upon a gentle spring wind. Clear and lovely, soothing even those already asleep or passersby on their way to their thatched huts. As the final few notes of the old song rang within the walls, like a holy bell from the temple, did the great forum within her arms go fully limp. His breathing, though still shallow, eased the thrashing and whimpers ceasing. Even the shivering seemed to lesson.

Still Kikyo did not remove him from her lap, allowing her fingers to comb through the soft silky trendles as her charge slumbered, the miko's mind tumbling over with a rush of thoughts she could not seem to pin point. Questions that remained unanswered, thoughts and emotions that made no sense.

She blamed it upon the strange jolt of energy she had felt hours ago; her body just did not feel the same sense then. Though still made of clay she had some feeling, and as of now she felt for the first time oddly fatigued. A dull ache and weakness shaking her to the very core. As if she was already in the need of replenishing herself with souls, however it had only been a night ago she had sustained her bodies need.

In effort to distract herself Kikyo gently shook her small attendant requesting fresh water, though this time heated, and rice bran soap. Yoshiro, for that was his name, was quick to act despite his sleepiness. Years within the larger Kyoto shrine had made waiting like this instinctive. A blessing indeed for he was able to accomplish his given task without really concentrating. Returning with a fresh basin of warm water, rice-bran, rags, and towels. Neatly placing them at Kikyo's feet before sitting on his haunches awaiting more orders.

Giving one of her rare gentle smiles Kikyo excused him back to his sleeping mat and, Yoshiro did not hesitate in doing so, leavening the miko to prepare the wash herself. Wetting one signal rag and adding the bran as she began to ever so gently cleanse the dirt and blood from her charges body. The warm water seeming to sooth him even more as she worked, careful not to get the bandages wet. Scrubbing down his face, arms, and even his chest moving the blankets ever slightly without causing his poor body to suffer any more chill.

Once his body was cleaned she gently with skilled hands shifted him, resting his head upon one arm as easing his soiled hair into the warm basin as she washed the long tendels until the shined with the faint light of the nearby small fire. Then taking the time also re-cleaned and tended to his wounds.

Freshly washed and buffed dried, she went father as to retreat the wounds and wrap them in a clean bandage before getting her charge to drink bit more tonic and tea while he rested ,without movement, in her arms. His body warmed and soothed, the pain diminishing greatly. Gently as before she rearranged him upon the futon, once more pillowing his head in her lap before letting out a s a sigh of relief allowing her own body to seek the hard wood wall behind her as she closing her eyes meaning just to rest for a while when the strangest thing happened. For the first time sense Kikyo was brought back to the realm of the living the undead miko drifted into a deep slumber.

_The bright light shined right within her eyes,_

_The sound of people rising met her ears _

_mixed with the sweet melody of birds_

_, the scent of cooking tickled her nose_.

With low moan the miko's eyes lids gave a soft flutter before opening, her dazed doe eyes looking about the small room she rested in with pure confusion. Not knowing for a brief moment where she was, until like a flooding river the memories of yesterday came pouring in. Blinking, Kikyo looked about her slightly frantic when she first noticed her charge no longer rested within her embrace. Finding herself instead upon Yoshiro's own sleeping mat, a warm quilt pulled under her chin.

Rising with difficulty as she fought the quilt which seemed to hold her prisoner Kikyo viewed the room fully, as if expecting some sort of enemy to ambush her at any time. Instead; finding only young Peony kneeling beside a peaceful sleeping silver haired man as she coaxed a bowl of warm broth down his throat.

Sensing eyes upon her Peony raised her head, golden honey eyes meeting dazed brown as the younger woman smiled, ''Ohaiyo Kikyo-sama! It's good to see you finally awake. How do you feel?''

_Awake?_

Kikyo blinked in confusion, looking dumbly at Peony's round plain face as if the young girl had lost it_, 'Only the living sleep. My body is not made that way...but..'_ She blinked, trying to remember what had happened last night. She had sung and soothed her charge, administering the herbal treatments even going as far as to bathe him. Then, feeling as though her body weighed a ton, she had leaned into the hard wood of the wall and mediatate for a time.

After that….there was nothing. Her memory was blank, like a white sheet of paper before the calligrapher sets pin to water and ink stone and begins to write. All Kikyo saw was a black void of emptiness.

''Otousan came in to check upon the both of you last night,'' Peony began to explain as if sensing Kikyo's confusion. ''He found you slumped over in a dead slumber nearly falling over your wounded man here. It scared Otousan rather bad. You looked so pale he was certain ye were dead. Of course you were not, so he had Yoshiro to sleep within the next room upon another futon and lay to rest upon the boys. I volunteered to care for Hanshiro while you rested.''

The miko blinked again, eye brows drawing into a distinct frown. At a loss for words to rationally explain what Peony told her, it just was not possible for a corpse living off of souls to sleep. Kikyo had never done so before, she had tried believe me however the nights passed the same as the day. Even in villages she spent many a lonely night wandering the paths about thatched huts, to staring at the stars or ceiling, closed off from the living world. Perhaps Orasyai had made her more alive than they both realized and Kikyo was just finding it out nearly a year sense the mountain which's death or she had succeeded slipping into a deep trance that took the look of sleep.

Yes, the latter seemed more likely. That's what she let herself belief anyways, for her mind could not expect perhaps there might be more. That maybe there was some change happening within her. Breathing deeply she re focused upon Peony's words electing to forget the strange occurrence as unimportant. Blinking suddenly as Peony's words echoed in her mind. ''Hanshiro?''

Was that the silver haired male's name? How Peony had come to discover it? There was no marking, no letter or belonging that bared such a name for surly someone would have taken notice, moreover Kikyo despite how distracted she had been would have noticed something in that manner. Had the man awakened while she had slipped away and given his name?

A faint blush crossed the young teen's face as she sat the bowl down, her fingers toiling with her simple cotton shift as she lowered her head shyly. '' Sense no one knows his name we decided to give him a temporary title. Calling him simply ''that man.'' Seemed rather rude so…well I settled on Hanshiro, considering the silver hair, his built and….'' Her blush deepened, 'I thought it fit rather well.''

A sudden smile crossed Kikyo's face at the realization, her eyes brightening for a rare moment. Hanshiro of Tosa was a legendary samurai of five hundred years ago whom braved the darkest parts of Japan ,that had yet to be settled then, swamped with the worst of youkai just to save his beloved hime, princess, from a ryu, dragon, youkai whom was entranced by the young woman's beauty. The hero within the tale Hanshiro was the tallest human within Japan's known history with unnatural silver hair and beauty that many believed him to be the son of a heavenly tenshi. Some even claimed to see him sprout wings while battling against the ryu. It was a romantic peasant's tale, one that was still debated upon when it came to the truth of it.

Linking this injured soul with that of the dashing Hanshiro was both amusing moreover slightly close to the truth. Kikyo sighed shaking her head softly, _'Aw the romantic hearts of young girls.' _She thought with a mixture of amusement and bitter irony. She remembered a happier, younger and much alive Kikyo fantasizing over the exact same thing even as a miko. Tragically her own love story turned out quite bitter from the beloved fairy tales of the young.

''I think it is fitting.'' She lied as she pushed back the bitter twinge that pressed upon the empty place where her heart had once beat, ''However when he awakes it might be wise to find out his real name. He might not be comfortable with the name…of another.'' She had meant to say something else but did not wish to cause the girl more discomfort, as it was she was blushing even more ,despite Kikyo's attempt, before bowing slightly, ''Of course Kikyo-sama I was not thinking… gomenasai for this unworthy ones thoughtlessness.''

Waving a side Peony's attempt of a humble apology Kikyo slowly arouse from her bed, taking the time to roll it up and fold the blankets before coming to kneel at Peony's side to check her charge.

He slept much the same as when Kikyo had blacked out last night, his face smooth expect for a few lines of pain. Breathing slightly stronger than before and pulse at a more steady beat. Encouraged, Kikyo lifted a signal warm hand to his sleek head pushing back sweat soaked bangs. He was still quite hot however it had lowered greatly from the fires of last night's fever.

A good sign true but it could mean nothing; fevers always lowered and could very easily rise again. Only half satisfied the miko dipped the fresh rag into the equally fresh water before bathing his head, neck, and chest as she had so often yesterday before folding it into a signal compress and laying it upon the pale forehead. Taking two more cloths from the stack of rags, brought by Yoshiro the night before when she had bathed her charge, and did the same thing, placing them upon the chest and back of the neck. The three key points most successful at lowering a fever.

''I have already treated his wounds,' Peony as the miko moved to undue his bandages. ''I even drained a few of the wounds which showed the begging stages of infection if that's alright. I know I should have asked it's just you looked so tired I thought perhaps by doing this humble act that my lady would not be so burdened.''

The miko regarded the younger female's bent head with solemn and serine brown eyes, before ever gently removed one wrapping to view her handy work, once again the foreign act of smiling coming slightly to her face as she nodded her head in approval.' You have great skill of a healer.'' She praised looking at the young teen admiringly,'' You never told me you had knowledge of the medical art?''

Instantly the young teen hid her reddened face behind a sleeve of her cranberry colored kimono, ''Okasan was a daughter of a well known traveling doctor before she met Otousan.'' She explained in a soft voice,'' she herself had planned to follow in her outosan's footsteps by honorable grandfather ,as so many men do, did not see it proper for a woman to take on the perfection of a man. Before my beloved okasan died last year from baring my little oneechan she past her gift and dream onto me. The rest of my skill was passed on while I worked at the temple from those kind souls whom took pity on me and passed on their knowledge.'' Sadly Peony looked down to her now folded hands resting neatly in her lap, ''Musui-san himself has recently seen my talent and offered to train me as a miko,'' her eyes traveled shyly to Kikyo's then back to her hands,' 'It is an honorable gift and I mean no offense to Musui-sensei or you Kikyo-sama however this unworthy person is only gifted with the knowledge of herbs and other medical arts. Not with the spiritual powers of a miko. I cannot purify, do an exorcism or fight of a youkai herd like you do. Musi-sensei tells me not all miko have to have this knowledge. But…I just…I dream of..''

Kikyo silenced the rambling teen with one touch upon the shoulder, smiling slightly as she shook her head indicating Peony had no need to explain, before pulling away. ''It is admirable dream Peony one I am sure that the gods will bless you in. I will see what I can do to help you. Until then you may be my apprentice I will teach all I know while I reside here.''

The young girl beamed before prostrating herself before the lovely miko, knocking her head upon the floor in showing of her gratitude and joy. Her throat to constricted to speak as she raised her head, honey colored eyes bright with unshed tears as she looked upon the lovely lone woman she had admired so sense the defeat of the dreaded youkai horde that had long oppressed them. ''Arigato! shisho, Arigato!.'' She finally blurted out addressing Kikyo as her master before the undead miko could comprehend what she had just said.

Then gasping with the sudden movements the girl raised to her knees backing out of the room, as if she was in the presence of a great lord, until she was just outside the entrance. ''I shall prepare your breakfast now, for surly after that long of sleep you must be hungry.'' Then not waiting for her new teacher to object that she did not need to waste her time ,being her body did not require mortal food, slid the shoji closed and rushed off toward the kitchen leavening a stunned Kikyo staring at the closed door in surprise.

The following day after a long discussion, and many pleads from Peony, Takeo granted his daughter leave to spend her days at Kikyo's side in study. ''As long as your other chores are done,'' was his only condition, ''The house and servants still need looking after along with your oneechan and sense Himiko's gone that position falls upon you. I will not be disgraced for having a filthy house and a lazy daughter whom tends to her won desires first.''

So Peony, after promising a thousand times over, moved a few of her belongings and own few medical possessions of her okasan's beside that of her new teacher Kikyo. Spending her the hours ,when she was not tending to the house and her one year old oneechan Sakura, watching and learning each medical skill the older woman had which the younger learned all to quickly over shadowed anything her own okasan had. Besides the skill of herbs and tools that came to the medical field Kikyo also sharpened Peony's poor learning skills as well. Gathering a few scrolls and books from the minuscule library of the temple she had Peony read over them aloud, correcting her when the young teen stumbled over the words.

Also she began classes on calligraphy and counting explaining any proper doctor needs more then the basic skills of medicine to be successful. The two women spent hours over a low writing desk Kinky writing one line and having Peony copy it over and over until she got it right.

While, at the head abbots persistence, Yoshiro tended to their every need, fetching their meals or whatever supplies the young females needed his own sleeping matt posted in a small screened in corner near the entrance of the room.

All the while their silver haired charge slept deep within a coma like sleep. Never stirring but for the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. As the days fell into weeks his color improved along with his breathing. However the ever persistent fever still clang to him. Rising and falling without a moment's notice.

Kikyo administered every known herbal treatment she knew, reducing her into giving her charge full blown cool baths despite his shaking. However it always ended up the same, his fever lowered, sometimes greatly, for a while only to resurface with a vengeance. Now instead of pale skin his face was tainted red.

The male's breathing, which had strengthened from its shallow intakes, becoming heavy burdened pants. His heart rate increasing into an extremely UN healthy clipped rate. The pounding of it seeming to echo throughout the halls of the small upper class home night and day.

What little nourishment they were able to coax down him came bubbling up a tens fold. The poor man's heaving becoming a daily sound as that of the chanting of priests within a shrine. Food and beverage both would come rolling up in steamy piles, while Kikyo and Peony took turns, one rolling the large bulk of a man to his side to so he would not asphyxiate while the other held a large bowl under his chin to collect the contents before whipping his lips clean with a cool damp cloth.

By the end of the second week all of them including a, cretin undead miko, were dead on their feet. Kikyo's body had gone past the allotted time needed for souls and the miko was feeling it heavily. However she selected to wait two more days and nights while the two living humans, being of weaker body, she excused from the room to rest. Asking another attendant to replace Yoshiro within the large temple, while one of the local maiden's named Chiyo temporarily took over Peony's duties about the household while the two re-gathered their strength. Kikyo herself remained posted at the ill man's side, watching her face rendered in a hard frown as he grew worse with the passing day.

Then one evening later Kikyo found herself being awakened from another unusual bought of a deep ''meditative trance'' by a large crash. Imminently, on instinct, jumping to her feet hand resting upon the handle of a large dagger hidden within her hamaka pants as her eye scanned the room looking for any source of danger. Finding to, her alarm, the futon vacant and the large shoji nothing but a pile of wood on the floor. Standing their eyes widened for a mere moment Kikyo quickly raised from the room into the a banded hall way mind raising with ever growing alarm as she looked up and down the long corridor searching.

The sound of harsh breathing accompanied by unstable footsteps leading her on past Peony's own room to the small reception hall where she found her charge clad only in a light cotton sleeping shift clinging with all his life to the nearby wall shaking to keep from collapsing. His shift soaked heavy with sweat sliding slightly down one shoulder reveling his muscled back and the strange old faded tattoo Kiyo had grown accustomed to over the hours of treatment she had administered to his body.

Moving slowly, as to not startle him, the surprised miko entered the main room and slowly eased herself ever slightly to his side to get a glimpse of his face. Finding it strained with effort sweat rolling down profusely clouding his already blank half ware stunning blue eyes as he struggled to move on.

Not taking the moment to admire his strange eye color Kikyo moved suddenly with a fast sprint when he stumbled, arms wrapping around his torso taking on his weight as she guided him safely to the cool wood floor with no more damage to his already battered weak body.

Both of them remained there panting for a time, Kikyo's head resting slightly on his shoulder supporting his heavy heated body while his own slightly lolled against hers. Then with ease to keep him up right she gazed up wards to see if he was still conscious. Doe eyes' coming into contact with dull blue hue's that seemed to stare right through as if she was not really there. ''You should not be out of bed.'' She found herself saying in dry yet stern lecturing tone, ''You are fare to weak to attempt moving around to soon. If I had not found you could have ended up with your wounds reopened or worse.''

He only sat there unmoving, unfocused eyes staring blankly at her as if he did not here a signal word she had spoke. Before with a heavy pained breath he closed them gritting his teeth in pain.''G..omen..'' came a dry hoarse whisper the familiar word almost not sounding quite right within his deep accent voice as he slumped more against her,'' It burns…I must feed..''

The words came in a faint mumble almost incoherent causing the still shock muddled miko to frown softly. Thinking over the food and drink they had tried to coax down him before only to have it come wrenching back out. However with this sudden miraculous rise from his near death like state perhaps his body could sustain it better. Eyes softening Kikyo gently eased him to the support of the wood wall behind them adjusting the shift the best she could to provide some warmth and descent before wiping back his sweat soaked bangs. ''Remain here I will return shortly.'' She ordered softly receiving a mere slight nod a few moments later that he understood before she turned and with hurried steps glided with practiced noiseless steps to the kitchen.

Thankfully it seemed one of the servants left a kettle warming over a small flame within the built hearth just inside the shoji of the small kitchen, the dried tea leaves sitting not faraway within a jar. With one sharp quick glance the miko made her selection of mint tea allowing the leaves to soak in the liquid while she reached as if guided by another force for a nearby jar of honey pouring quite a bit in to hide the tang of the medical powder she added into it next. Then with the contents on a signal tray moved with a quick gait back to her charge. Finding him where she had left him, leaning against the wall, head tilted slightly to one side his eyes tightly shut as he panted for breath.

Sitting the tea a side she reached out gently shaking his shoulder until those soft blue eyes once more fluttered open. Straining to look at her within the darkness of the large room. ''Here I brought some tea it should help. Do you think you can drink some?'' she spoke hesitantly again once more grimacing at how sharp her tone came out. Normally she was gentle and attentive with her charges however the sudden bought of alarm had her nerves set on edge. Without another word the silver haired male struggled to sit up with the miko's help. The scent of the sweet tea inviting as she lifted it to his lips and like a moth drawn to a flame he instantly drank from it. Yet seeming to grow even more thirsty with each gulp, greedily draining the cup as fast as he could not even hearing Kikyo's warning to take it easy as he swallowed the last bit before he eased away staring at the empty cup unsatisfied until a sudden stabbing pain sent him collapsing to the ground nearly on top of the very woman whom was giving him aid. A strangled cry of pain as his body began to convulse sparks of electricity spreading from his body of flesh into that of clay that was the miko's.

Wide doe eyes meeting that if blue tinted with red as the energies seemed to link them mind, body and soul.

_A deep searing pain bore through her body; she could feel something moving within her searching hungrily for a substance which her body longer held. Eating away at her own blood leavening her weak and the foreign inhibitors unsatisfied. Then it screamed a dark form that entered her mind. A winged beast in humanoid form with crimson eyes long talons clawing at the air mouth wide in agony as its fangs flashed within the red lights that went off within the dark abyss._

'_**BlOOD!'**_

_It cried out._

'_**I hunger for blood!'**_

_A burning heat seared through its body, thousands of little voices demanding along with the beast. Without the flow of life which coursed within every living thing they would die. He would die. However it was not just any kind of blood. Not that of animal or human but of._

_Methuselah.._

_The foreign word rang in her mind, a creature either human or youkai with fangs which fed upon the blood of humans. An image which conjured into her own mind a word which she understood rather than the other._

_Kyuuketsuki_

_Vampire.._

_The tormented creature yelled in desire, the hunger growing with burning flames tearing at the miko's and the creature's skin. Kikyo's mouth opened however no sound admitted out from it as she screamed in silent agony until finally the blessed walls of darkness claimed her and the creature with hair of silver, snuffing out the heated flames_

''_Shisho! Can you hear me? Kikyo sama!''_ A familiar female voice called to her from the dark tunnel she hovered within faint as if the caller were a thousand miles away and yet the feeling of invisible hands gripped at her clothing. 'Kikyo-sama! Peony what in Amida's name happened!'' that a males voice came in much clearer along with it recitation of Takeo as two larger male hands grabbed her shoulders shaking her slightly calling to her as his daughter sobbed at his side explaining in shaky words what she had happed in such away the poor miko could not understand.

After a brief exchange of words the drifting miko felt two large arms gather her up along with several barks of orders from her career ordering two of his strongest guard to gather up the lifeless form of the silver haired man along with more two the terrified Yoshiro as he made his way to a much larger room with a still intact shoji. A sharp dull pain passing through her clay body Kikyo managed to open her eyes a mere second to stare at Takeo's out line, listening to his soft fatherly mumbles as he patted her hand resurging everything would be alright. However even with her mind severely muddled only one thought surfaced. ''My…charge…'' Her voice was thick and raw the echoing remnants of the excoriating pain she had felt echoing within her hollow words causing the older man's face to draw up in a scowl of worry. ''Hush…hush now Kikyo-sama try not to talk. Peony is in the next room with him making sure he is comfortable. You need to rest you have a sever fever the last thing you need to worry about is tending to someone when you are ill yourself.''

The miko opened her mouth to protest, to argue that her health was fine however her tongue felt to dry and cottony. Not only could that she feel the unnatural heat burning from her clay body like the fires within a potter's hearth. Confusing the ever worn out miko for a body long dead could not suffer from illness only the weakness from the lack of souls. A weakness she felt now even worse along with another's. Nay the heat and pains she felt now was that of her charges however she could not tell Takeo that.

Something pressed to her lips aroused her attentions again and she found herself staring at a small cup within a large callused masculine hand, the other supporting her as he pressed the old prosceiln with purpose to her mouth. The cool splash of water echoing from inside. ''Drink Kikyo-sama.'' He urged not waiting for any protest as he poured a little of the coolness into her mouth.

The normal hallow tasteless feeling that foods and beverage now had in these times placed by a strange sensation as if she could actually taste the fresh sweet mountain spring. The coolness a blessed comfort as it slid down her dry parched throat. Taking blessed comfort that it offered, her mind too tired to question the strange feeling that no dead clay body should feel, Kikyo began to slip back into darkness the last sensation she felt was a damp cloth resting upon her heated brow before Takeo whispered his goodnights.

It was late midnight when she once more awakened to a room barely lit with one signal candle. It took her a mere moment to recognize where she was before frowning as the fuzzy memories flooded her mind.

_The burning pain_

_A creature with black wings_

_An angel with a hunger for inhuman blood_

Her mind snapped to the memory of the angelic sleeping face of her charge, going over the memories from the moment she had came across his naked form at the outskirts of the village. He had seemed so human; she never once sensed anything like what she saw within her vision. True there was something off about him but she stocked that up to him being a foreigner upon the Japanese soil.

'_That energy though the first time I touched him.'_ Thought Kikyo as the memory passed her of when she touched her charges hand. What had that been? That aura which for the slightest moment made the illusion of feeling life within this long dead cold body of hers. Had the creature which was her charge cause this?

Her closed as the thrum of questions continued to fill her head muddling her brain ever more until she pushed them from her head for the time being. Unsure of what action she would take. The image of one of Takeo's guards pressing his sword into her charges neck made her tense greatly. He may not be human, but somehow she knew without a shadow or hint of doubt he possessed an evil soul. She had sensed the purity of it the night before during whatever that was which transpired. Tainted perhaps with a sorrow and pain ages old yet not evil. Not for the killing of the humans which resided within this village. For if she had felt even a trace of such a thing she would have dealt with it instantly. It would be best to keep this knowledge to herself and discover what would become of it. For if it was to leak out it would be for certain to cause mass hysteria within the village streets.

Rising with care Kikyo folded her blankets into place looking down at herself with a frown of her eyes; instead of her miko attire she wore a soft dark blue kimono. ''Your other one was soiled my lady.'' Cam a child's voice in front f her nearly startling the miko into another death as she looked p to find young Yoshiro kneeling beside the futon head bowed in respect, ''Peony-sama and this one was awakened last night by the cries of your charge. When we found you both were covered in a layer of blood which seemed to flow from the male's mouth. Takeo-san had Chiyo to remove your miko garments for washing before you could ware them again. They are almost dried now.'' The miko frowned deeper at the child's words, for it was not all she washed. Kikyo's haired shined with evidence of cleaning as did her skin. The thought of having her person touched without permission unnerved and slightly irked her. ''Tell Chiyo-chan and Takeo-san a appreciate their kindness'' She whispered softly before slowly standing, waiting for the room to stop spinning like a child's top before resting her folded quilt at the end of her bed.

''What room is my charge kept in? And why are you not there with him?'' she inquired causing the boy's head to lower more in shame.

''Peony-san sent me here to keep watch over you until yea were well my lady.''

''You did not answer my question Yoshiro-chan.''

At the soft lecturing sound within Kikyo's voice a harsh sigh which carried the taint of tears filled the room as he looked from out his long bangs. ''The silver haired one is dying Kikyo-san. In your sleep this unworthy one and Peony-san were unable to keep his health up. His breathing has weakened his heart rate slowing. Peony-san elected to stay with him until the last and asked me to attend to you until you were well enough to move about.''

So it was as she inwardly feared her face an emotionless cold mask she had Yoshiro lead her to the new sick room before excusing him to return to the room and used the futon to rest. Watching the boy take his leave before pushing aside the partly open shoji. Briefly staring to the sleeping form of Peony before seating herself at the silver haired male's side. Pushing back a veil of white hair from his burning face, her eyes softening as a pang caressed the empty place in his heart. Death clang to him steadily draining what life was left. From the feeling of his pulse and the stent of his breathing she determined it would be midday tomorrow that he would breathe his last. Unless. _**'I hunger for blood.' **_The memory of the creature howled in her mind causing the miko an involuntary shutter. This being fed upon the blood of the Kyuuketsuki a rare creature to find in this day and times however when Kiyo had been alive they were nearly as common as lice. Now days it was their lesser brethren which haunted the lonely trails and pathways traveled by humans. Half-breeds made up between unsuccessful mating between a Kyuuketsuki and a human as a way to preserve their race and rid themselves with the curse of not being able to walk in the day.

These lesser leech youkai, which they had been named, looked like some sort of ugly hairless troll. Small in form with hardly a mind to think by, not once had any half-breed turned out any different as far as Kikyo knew. Moreover they were common within this part of Japan, if she were to catch one surely her charge's heart would continue beating. A wave of hope filled her as she quickly rouse, awaking Yoshiro to fetch her bow and arrows before writing a brief note to Peony stating she remembered an herb that may be an answer to their prayers. To keep her hopes up and not leave her 'Hanshiro's side.

Then with one last glance upon her charge's pale face Kikyo left shrouded by the gown of mistress night as she began her long track through the pathways nearing the village. The only thing lighting her way? Her soul gathers as they brought her the much needed souls to nourish her body as she hunted.

In the early hours before dawn she finally found the lone leech youkai she had been trailing, bent over its own successful kill of a lone monk whom had clearly been traveling on its way perhaps to the very town she inhabited. To interested in its delicious kill to listen to instincts which clearly yelled that a powerful miko was a upon it. The thing missed Kikyo placing signal arrow barley pulsing with her miko power's upon the string of her bow and arching it. It not realizing the desperation of its plight until the arrow caught it within the chest causing the pathetic creature to cry out like a pig at slaughter time.

It's death was quick, the miko energy silencing it's heart without fully purifying the body. Once the twisted sol had left Kikyo spiked her energy channeling it into the creature to jump start its heart before placing it into a signal large basket. One cloth wrapped around it to staunch he blood so not to alert watchful eyes and to save the much needed blood for her charge.

Upon returning, slipping inside as she had leavening without a signal sound, she went quickly to the sick room. Finding her patient still clinging to his life. Sighing with relief she quickly awakened Peony and after a brief discussion shewed the younger woman from the room with the expiation that this main technique she wished to keep to herself. Though slightly hurt Peony bowed to cirmstance and left her shishio to tend to the pale haired male while she herself went to the kitchen for an early morning's meal and some hot tea.

No sooner was the shoji securely closed and Kikyo had insured no one would come near did she sit to work, lighting first a rare incent which should help wipe away the over powering odor of blood before withdrawing the remains of the leech youkai. Using her signal blade she always had with her she pierced a place near his heart seeking where the blood would be the freshest before draining it into a large bowl before once more staunching the wound.

Then ever gently she kneeled at the male's side, ignoring the twist of slight nausea, as she lifted his head pressing the bowl to his lips as she eased but a little of the blood into his mouth before rubbing his neck to coax him to swallow. The poor thing was too weak to do so on his own and for a painful moment the miko doubted her attempts would be for naught.

For the man's breath caught, his heart ceasing for over three minutes and Kikyo found her nonexistent one twisting with the begging of grief as it always had when she lost one of her charges. However a bitter hope remained and as the next tick of a minute passed so did the eerie sound of a sharpened breath. The male's eyes barely fluttered open revealing red irises. Soft yet weak small wings forming upon his back along with long talons and sharp white fangs. He was not fully in his true form but a mixed of both. A deep yet weak growling rumbling in his throat when Kikyo continued to sit there staring at him in awe.

The solemn mask still in place, hiding her relief, Kikyo held out the bowl while easing the silver haired creature up so he may drink. Refilling it each time the bowl emptied and he growled low for more. Finally as the next two hours past and the last few drops of blood were drained from the leech did the winged beast seemed satisfied. Allowing Kikyo to lay him back on the pallet as it closed its eyes and another shock over came her as the few small scratches began to close upon his face. The thing was regenerating. Wasting no time, yet moving slow as not to startle him, she unwrapped the most serious of wound upon his chest finding to her amazement that it too was ceiling ever slightly. A fresh clot forming which dried into a covering. Gently she reached out with rag soaked in medicated salve and washed at the wound. The salve soothing it and causing the creature to let out a soft rumble like that of a purr once more drawing Kikyo's look. Finding half red, half blue eyes staring back at her in relief.

The red color that tainted his face seeming to subside as she watched, turning into a light pale. Curious Kikyo extended a delicate almost life warmed hand to caress one cheek. Receiving an almost adorable response if it was not for the fact her was a fearsome creature. For a soft 'mur' like sounded from his lips as he leaned into the hand, the reverberating rumbling passing through his body into that of her own causing a soft laugh of surprise and slight joy to pass through the miko's lips. A sound which had became a foreign sound to her in the long years past stunning her even more and causing the creature to stare at her for a heartbeat of a moment before closing his eyes half way pressing into her hand and looking at her expectantly.

''What is it you want?'' she asked softly in confusion and she leaned in slightly, he took an unsteady breath his voice it seemed difficult to use but finally in a deep raspy speech she had never heard before but once mentally it spoke so softly that if she had not been close she would not have heard_. ''The…song…'' _it panted out his request face drawing in slight pain, _''Please…sing…it…''_

The miko blinked again first not understanding until the notes of Keade's old lullaby filled her head. Somehow he remembered her singing to him during one of the many fevered fits. The soothing peace of it washing over the grief which haunted forever his mind. Something he sought now. With a brief nod Kikyo began to hum it at first as she eased her charge back fully upon her pillows repeating the movements she had that night, combing his shining silver-white tresses with her fingers as the ever familiar words drifted from her parted lips

'_Hush my child _

_There's no need for tears._

_Okasan's hear to drive away your fears._

_Hush my child as the nightingales sing to the_

_Through the night the Gods tend to yea.'_

No sooner had she reached the chorus of the song did he drift into a full natural sleep, and she realized for the first time as her hand swept a bang from his head that his skin no longer burned with fever, but was cool and damp from the sweat of braking. The shoji door slid open at the same time and Peony, not hearing a bark of order to leave, slipped in taking one look at the males to peaceful face and freezing beveling him to finally have departed from this world.

Only to have her shisho beam the most beautiful smile she ever seen caress the miko's face.'' Fear not little Peony.'' She whispered in a voice holding a musical tone of joy and mixed relief, ''Our patient's fever has broke, he will live.'' With an astonished cry of joy the younger girl fell on her knees embracing her teacher nearly spilling out the contents of the misao soup she had made for her as they both looked upon the handsome face of the man whom had somehow seemingly came back to life. Peony folding her hands in a prayer of thanks, and for the first time in so many years Kikyo followed in the action with a full heart.

**AN: **

**Well here is chapter one out earlier then I had planned. Yeah before you say anything I made a few changes to Kikyo's demeanor how I saw her before she died basically and is now slowly becoming that person again. Yes I am a Kikyo fan I am but it does not mean I hate Kagome, I just relate to Kikyo better and feel sorry for how lonely she seems. Anyways I am sure this chapter leaves allot of questions in your mind ones I will gladly hint and the answer, ask them in your reviews, or you can just read if you will and find out. I do apologize for spelling and grammar mistakes I have no beta and sadly not allot of time sometimes but I will try to do better. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave me a review on what you think so far. Be ready for allot of twists and turns as the story goes.**

**Arigato mina-samas!**

_**{Shikon No Tama Tenshi}**_


	3. Chapter 2 Not In Kansas Anymore Toto

**{Last Time}**

_.'' Fear not little Peony.'' She whispered in a voice holding a musical tone of joy and mixed relief, ''Our patient's fever has broke, he will live.'' With an astonished cry of joy the younger girl fell on her knees embracing her teacher nearly spilling out the contents of the misao soup she had made for her as they both looked upon the handsome face of the man whom had somehow seemingly came back to life. Peony folding her hands in a prayer of thanks, and for the first time in so many years Kikyo followed _

**Chapter Two: ' Not In Kansas Anymore Toto'**

_The bright sun shined upon the pale form of one Abel Nightroad resting upon a lone futon within the middle of a large tatami covered room_. _Slowly little by little arousing him from his deep slumber._

**T**he soft thrum of voices filled his sensitive ears, weak sounding a million miles away however clear enough for him to sense they were within the very area in which he rested. His body ached everywhere, from his neck on down to his chest feeling as if a large fist had slammed into him over and over added to the heavy weight which seemed to cling from his limbs up to his eye lids which refused to open. Tired just to tired, his mind to fatigued to even question how he came into this situation. All he longed to do was lay here and slip back into the arms of the comforting darkness his mind seemed to slowly be awakening from.

''Shisho?'' A soft voice whispered from his side startling the slumbering man ever slightly. Unlike the other muffled voices that echoed through the dark tunnel of his mind this one drifted closer. Sounding like that of a young girl child just reaching her teens, her accent foreign unlike anything his mush of a brain could place. However the emotion behind those words Abel knew all too well. Worry. ''Forgive me for asking I do not doubt your words but…'' there was a hesitant pause before she continued, ''Four days has past sense the fever broke and he has not awakened..Are you for certain there is nothing to be worried about?''

Four days? Fever? Was she talking about him? That would explain the ache through his body, four days laying there without use of his muscles accompanied by a fever. The slumbering crusnik was surprised he was not double over with pain. A soft patient sigh caught his attention. ''It is alright Peony-chan to worry shows that you have a compassionate heart that all need when becoming a doctor or even a miko. '' That soft voice which so serenely answered the younger seemed to sooth him instantly, the simple purity of it easing even the dull ache of his body like the pair of healing hands he somehow seemed to remember tending to him somewhere within either the past few days or hours. It was then the AX member realized he somehow knew this unknown female speaker. '' His breathing and his pulse strong so there is no worry of him passing from this realm. His body is simply drained from the energy it used fighting just to remain alive. Considering how close to death he was I am amazed he has recovered this quickly. Give him time, when his body is ready he will wake.''

The answer seemed to satisfy the girl, for she switched her chatter to something else not that he listened. The male sleeper's full mental mind, or what he could get, was focused upon the signal presence now located near the foot of the bedding he rested upon. Listening to the sound of her voice, how she spoke each syllable. Bringing with it tid bits of memory that his mind was to fogged to remember, at the moment, however his body seemed to. Her soothing touch as it eased the burning pain of his body, how her presence chased the demons that haunted his fevered hallucination. Even faintly, to his surprise, he could re-call the soft sound of a lullaby drifting around him from time to time.

The sound of a something sliding accompanied by the soft padding of feet told him one of his watchers had left. But who? The young girl or the woman whom the soothing voice. The soft rustling of cloth reached his sensitive ears, followed by the low vibration normal mortals may not feel as the nameless person moved silently closer before everything went silent. Brows knitting slightly he found himself straining his ears to hear more when something wiped at his forehead cleansing his skin. The cool feeling of it soothing to him, despite the fact his skin no longer ached, as the melody that suddenly began to rise in a soft hum. He lost himself in the feeling of both cool hand which held the cloth and the wordless lullaby that it nearly jolted him when it disappeared. Followed by one over power sound which would draw him the rest of the way to consciousness. The splash and scent of sweet pure water bringing up a sudden burning thirst within his parched throat. Alarming him at first before he was able to detect it. It was not the darker needs his body now demanded but the needs of every human.

_Thirst_

His body felt like it had spewed out all the liquid inside leavening him feeling like a dry desert waiting for the promise of rain. With a soft moan, Abel lifted his heavy lids finding deluded light illuminating his surroundings.. Unfocused winter blues staring disoriented to the wooden ceiling above him which seemed to suddenly spin and tip as if he a child's toy spinning top. Instantly the AX member closed his eyes again, an involuntary moan of pain escaping his pale lips. Instantly she was had his side, those familiar hands which had so often offered comfort those last few days resting upon him, feeling for some sort of rising fever, or cause of his discomfort before she spoke. ''Shh easy now you are safe, whatever is haunting you may not pass while I am here. Shh just rest.''

Her hand was once more upon his head, stroking his shining silver tresses soothingly. _'She thinks I am dreaming.._' The silver priest tired mind registered, and for a moment he would have been simply content leavening her to believe so as long as those soothing hands stroked his aching head. However he could not ignore what needs his body demanded. Hesitant he once more allowed his eyes to open. Only half way this time however in hopes to keep the spinning at bay.

The fuzzy of outline of a figure sat beside him. The nameless female, with black hair wearing something white that much he could make out however her face remained within the shadows meaning he had no earthly clue if she faced him or not. Her humming continued at a soothing rate, her hands busily working away not even aware of the wintery eyes that watched her half lidded.

He opened his mouth in attempt to speak, only to find his vocal cords unable to work correctly. No words would come, only his breath. Wincing fighting a rise of panic he breathed deeply wetting his lips and tongue the best he could with his nearly nonexistent saliva before attempting it again. This time managing a simple soft sound. '_'Ugh_…''

That soft moan was enough to draw her attention, the humming stopped and the outline of the unseen face turned to look at him with a soft intake of breath. Perhaps taken by surprise for it was sometime before she finally a signal soft hand touched his cheek and the shadowed face drew closer. ''You are awake,'' her voice sounded hesitant yet pleased, '' Try not to move your wounds have not fully healed yet. How do you feel? Does anything hurt?''

Pain was the least of Abel's thoughts right now still he managed a slight shake of his head, ''Water…'' came a heavy slurred voice that to his surprise rouse from his lips sounding as if he drank far too many glasses of some kind of alcohol_. 'Hmm.'_ the crusnik almost gave a mental chuckle at the thought, a hangover would feel allot better then what his body felt right now.

Her form for the briefest moment vanished once again, followed by sounds he could not register except for the tortures splash of cool water causing his eyes to slam shut upon a wave of pain before the looming shadow was once more upon him. A strong yet delicate arm sliding under his head to lift him up, Abel found himself almost protesting the move not wanting her to strain under the weight of his bluck however he was just too weak.

Surprisingly the nameless female was much stronger then he would have thought. The Crusnik found himself propped up, his head leaning against a famine shoulder then before he could think, something smooth was pressed to his lips. ''Here drink slowly to fast could cause you a nasty stomach ache. We do not want that do we? Take your time there is no need to rush things I have you, as long as I am here you will not fall.''

The need for water was almost lost at those comforting words, for a moment another voice replacing the one whom spoke now. Lilith had spoken almost those exact same words when they were still upon Mars, and they were young teens, when she had found him half dead upon the burning red planet, feverish and suffering from painful hallucinations that sent him screaming in fear. '_'Abel…easy…easy I'm here it's alright darling. I have you; as long as I am here you will not fall.'_

Her sweet haunting voice seemed to echo resounding from his very mind to that never healed wound within his heart, old tears threatening to fall at the same time the cool liquid touched his parched throat. Unable to stop them Abel's salty tears rolled down his ever pale cheeks, to weak and tired to care if others may saw. The cool fresh water was unlike any he had tasted within the ancient priests long years of life. Sweet and fresh with no hint of pollution caused by that of the modern Jeidi. However in his present state Abel did not ponder the rarity of it.

His thirst soothed, the Crusik once more found himself lowered back to the soft comfort of the strange matting that served as his bed. Fatigue once more sitting in as the darkness of sleep began to claim him, only to reside slightly as once again that smooth slightly cool hand touched his cheeks wiping away his tears, the voice made tender by worry and care sounding like a mother speaking to a child when the woman spoke again, ''Are you in pain?''

Those words carrying so much worry only made the tightening about the AX operative's heart strangle it even more, she did not even know him had no idea if he were a person of goodness or not all this female cared about at the moment is if her charge was hurting or not. Of course if she were a nurse of the Vatican or of some small hospital, for that is what the priest assumed, it would be her duty to be tender and caring with her patients but the way she spoke it actually felt as if she truly deep down cared more for him as a person then just another suffering injured brought in. He choked, swallowing hard as he opened his lips to speak finding it easier this time now his tongue was soothed even though the act of moving was difficult when one felt as if every part of him had a two ton boulder tied to it . ''No…''came a soft velvety whisper followed by a partial shake of his silvery head. ''No…pain…just…tired…''

Silence answered him, and he wondered what she might be thinking, if she did not believe the little lie. Then her hand moved wordlessly lifting his head up more to ease into the pillow of her lap, those strong fingers combing through his silky smooth hair extremely comforting to the distraught disorientated crusnik priest. ''Shh I am here, just rest. You will feel better again after some sleep. Do not worry I will not leave you alone.'' Again, feeling the slight guilt eating at him, Abel found himself about to protest. Clearly she must have other more important things to attend to then one beaten clumsy priest but once more she picked up that over powering tune of that lullaby and against his own accord Abel found his eye lashes fluttering against his cheeks as the comforting velvety darkness once more claimed him.

Once more his body became relaxed as it had the night Kikyo had managed to bring the strange silver haired creature from the brink of death. The melody of the lullaby working its ever strong powers as it had many a child the miko had cared for over the short years of life and her time in the living dead. She continued to sing, stroking the soft hair she found soothing to herself, as so often the case these last few strange days allowing denial steal the surprise at how much feeling her body seemed to slowly be regathering. All the while those intense doe eyes looking up the ever handsome tear streaked one which lay upon her lap. The gaze slightly frigid in concentration as it had been for many hours, when not in the company of Peony or Yoshiro, sense the occurrence three days past. _'Not human, not youkai...however not quite Kyuuketsuki.' _Never while attending Yōkai Taijiya, a school for priests and priestesses, had she heard of such a creature. With the wings of a black tenshi however with the hunger of a Kyuuketsuki whom did not prey upon the blood of humans but on that of other Kyuuketsuki.

'_What is he? '_Wondered Kikyo, as she allowed her miko senses to heighten as she prodded at the very aura that wrapped about her sleeping charge. _'The essence of a human is strong blocking a darker one under it. The creature with the aura that could surpasses that of Naraku's. At any other time it would be a miko's duty to subdue such a creature without question and yet..I sense no evil in him. Only an unbearable weight of….sorrow…'_

Closing her eyes opening her mind to it, what the undead miko felt was more pain than anyone could suffer mentally from in two lifetimes. _Sorrow..Hate..Regret _Making her own tragedy, her own haunting pain pale terribly in comparison. It shook her to the core. Every bit of numbness that her clay body felt wrenched away set afire with the ever rising flame that filled Abel's soul.

_An old rage…_

_Betrayal_

'_**Kill the Terrans**_

_**The humans**_

_**Lilith says it's wrong...how can she reside with such uncaring beings!'**_

_A slight change of heart._

'_**Perhaps Lilith is right?'**_

_Stabbing sorrow_

'_**Lilith is dead..No it can't be..why..WHY!**_

_Hatred_

'_**CAIN!'**_

_Cold darkness, a Sanctuary however a place of mourning…a place he would not leave for so long. Bound to her, to grief so unbearable only made worse by guilt._

_Sounds of screaming awoke him from another night of restless slumber…_

_The sounds of viscous snarling… followed by the whimpers of a young child._

_No one to protect her, she would die._

_A burning rage filled him and with one last glance to his eve sleeping beauty he was gone._

_Black wings arouse, the creature awakened after so many centuries of sleep._

_Blood spilled by a crimson scythe._

_Blood tasted by magenta tinted lips all to protect a lone female from a race he once hated above all._

_Human.._

_She was so small no only the mere age of nine ten at the oldest, looking at her opposed savior with wide fearful eyes. ''Who are you?''_

_The now human silver haired man allowed his lips in act in the foreign act in smiling for the first time in centuries. ''I am here to protect humans..'' was all he said before lifting his hand to her. Much to his own surprise for the girl with only a moment's hesitation reach for his as well. Trusting…the first human to see him in his other forum and not to call him monster a demon. That simple act fully would change his soul forever._

''**KIK**_**YO-SAMA!''**_

It was the terrified screams which snapped the undead miko from the ever abundant visions that had been flashing through her mind's eye at neck braking speed. Her vision blurry, body weak as fogged doe eyes stared up wards to the ceiling above her in a confused daze. The outline of a frantic young Peony kneeling over her, hands shaking her franticly. ''Pe_..ony?'' _the name came out in a breathless whisper barely utterable to the human ears however the young teen must of heard it as a sob of relief escaped her lips and the girl embraced her teacher, her thought of sister. ''Shisho! Oh Shisho you had be so scared for a moment!'' the girl cried while holding Kikyo close, the younger girls body trembling with fright. ''I came in with some freshly made conagee Chiyo-chan made to see if I could get him to eat when you fell over it a fit of convulsions then went so still. I thought sure you were dead…''

For a moment the younger female's words fall on uncomprehending ears as the miko lays their eyes blank, watching the speeding movement of her lips. Her mind still recovering from the shock of the whole thing to even comprehend what she is doing. The overwhelming shock of so much emotion filling a body which was not fully living was painful much more than even the fiscal wound or the pain of hatred bound with sorrow that led to her death could ever bring.

A sting filled her eyes, tears which this body could not make wishing to fall. Kikyo closed her eyes to the sensation, raising a signal shaking hand to silence the frantic Peony while she gathered her. Slowly with each painful breath, the burden eased, the link she had formed with her injured charge lessening ever slightly until it was nothing but a burning hole in her chest where a heart once resided. One sigh of relief escaped her lips and with great effort the undead miko arouse into a kneeling position, her eyes trailing to her now peacefully sleeping charge. Her doll like face blank, eyes brows drawn in a deep thoughtful way before her eyes closed once more and her body gave an involuntary shutter.

''Shisho?'' Peony had drawn closer however not reach to offer her teacher aid, her shaking hands pressed to her racing heart. Her soft child like eyes wide with worry. Breathing deeply Kikyo opened her eyes, feeling a bite of guilt at scaring the young child so. Fighting the sudden desire to run from the very room that seemed to close in around her smothering and suffocating. ''I am well Peony do not worry so.'' She forced a smile grabbing for the smaller hand before squeezing it, ''I might have…over done it some. After a little rest I will be fine…'' her uncertainty in those words did not go unnoticed by the younger teen however she kept quiet as the miko once more gazed to their patient, her body seeming to shake once more. Her eyes looking on the verge of weeping before she closed them. ''Do you think you could tend to Abel-sama while I rest..''

The girl perked up slightly with a bright smile ready and happy to serve, ''Of course Shisho!'' came her jubilant cry as she bowed low forehead touching the Tanami floor by an inch, ''Please go rest. You do not have to worry about anything I will have under control take as long as you need.'' Kikyo could not but give a small smile at the girl's enthusiasm, she had not planned to leave until she had been certain their charge was more alert however with what just happened she needed some solitude and it gave Peony the chance to tend fully to patients' needs without someone looking over her shoulder. Besides she was certain Takeo-san would not protest now, not with his attention stolen away by the lovely Chiyo-chan.

She rouse upon her shaky feet taking her time to redoing her hair into its normal pony tail and collect her bow and arrows before pausing at the rooms entrance, ''Do not hastate to call me should he have a relapse or if you have any trouble. I will be at the shrine or making rounds about the village.'' The girl gave one final nod before reaching for the abandoned rice dish of conegee and began the process of feeding the unconscious male Kikyo pausing to watch for another moment before turning and exiting the residence all together.

Not noticing a pair of brown eyes suddenly look up from her task of coaxing food into the silver haired male, giving a silent look of confustuin as the miko left_. 'I wonder how Shisho-sama knows this man's name. Did he awaken while I was away and tell her?'_ At the thought of the handsome man actually opening his eyes the smitten girl turned, eyes wide cheeks slightly colored as she looked down to the beautiful male face with perfect unblemished alabaster complexsition waiting expectantly. Wondering like any romantic young village girl what his eyes would look like, how his voice would sound. The images of her all favored tail of the Rurouni of Tosa filling her. However he did not move, not even a slight twitch. Peony slumped head lowered in dejection. A dishonorable thought passing her head as slight tears gathered in her eyes. 'Some girls have all the luck..'

Sighing with knowledge that her thoughts were improper for a doctor to be, she was still a young girl after all it could not be helped, Peony went back to tending him in silence. Her mind wondering if someone as plain as she would ever find love.

It was midday as Kikyo walked along the village path leading to the large temple, a soothing quiet filling the now normally busy streets as the villagers stopped for their midday meal. Only a few travelers littered the streets looking at the peddler's wares, some children either selling _Udon_ noodles fresh heated tea or playing within the side yards, while a few handfuls of adults took their turn out in the rice patty attending their crop. All of them pausing now and then from their duties to wave of give a bow of greeting to the lovely miko as she passed by, and Kikyo, though her mind was heavily preoccupied, did not hastate to return the greetings politely. Even stopping when the villages eldest old Yumi stumbled under the weight of a basket piled with fresh picked vegetables.

After helping the ''old auntie'' to her small thatched hut she continued on up the large endless steps to the shrine itself. Giving a polite bow to Musui-san before entering the temple entrance heading straight for the silent chapel, her sanctuary sense she had came to reside within this village so many months before.

Kneeling with respect upon the line which connected the shining wooden floor to the _tatami _rugswhich surrounded the mighty stone statue of Buddha, bowing low before crawling upon her hands and knees to the small cushion left there for the comfort of the prayer. Lighting two sticks of incense with practiced ease before reaching into the _kosode, sleeve, _ofherwhite _hitoe, jacket,_ pulling out a dried sea weed rapped packet containing an offering of two onigiri along with a signal sweet peach swollen with sweet juices which she placed within the offering bowl at the statues feet. Staring up at the face of perfect serenity and peace before folding her hands in the act of prayer.

'_Please,'_ she prayed in silent uncertainty within her troubled soul,_' I know there is a reason this man was sent to me. Perhaps in an act of redemption? Your way of showing me a pain greater then my own? However I am not sure how to proceed with him. My only goal I was certain was to destroy Naraku and bring the evil of the jewel to an end. Now however my path has began to take a new turn. Is the jewel not my main responsibility? I Kikyo a damned soul kept alive by feeding upon those innocent whom have died is not worthy of such a chance. You should find someone more willing, however if this is what you deem my purpose as well I will try to fulfill it. Just please guide this unworthy ones feet in the path I must go.'_

Her prayer was met in silence, hours went by as the undead miko bowed her head in mediation and prayer and no divine message was offered. Instead only a slight peace to her weary soul. However her body remained feeling weak nearly faint, sighing she stood noting as Lady of the night's cloak came to shroud the village in darkness. She had promised to return to Peony's side hours ago. Now however it looked as if the young girl would have to wait until the needs of the undead miko's clay body were tended to first. Forcing her mind not to think upon the dark sin she also put to her task of once more hunting down a lesser leach demon for the one her mind told her went by the foreign name _Abel._

Three more days past sense then, and the now awakened silver haired priest found himself sitting upon a poorly made benchwithin the front yard of Takeo's large home. Watching the world around him with wide eyes, hands shaking as he struggled to hold the small cup containing his sweetened herbal as if he had fallen down a rabbit's hole into another world all together_. 'Yep definitely not in Kansas anymore Toto.' _Had been is only coherent thought all this shocking day long sense he had awakened from his deep slumber.

_A bright intense light is what drew him from the dark deep depths followed by the rich smell of food which teased and taunted his nose. The beast that he called a gut rumbling in response to the delicious smell. Glacier eyes fluttering open wincing at the pain as the light temporarily blinded him. Fogged memoires filling him from the past few conscious times he had awakened giving just enough information to know that he had been wounded and (or so he thought) now resided within some sort of small hospital, someone's home, or even a small church kind enough to take a rough and ragged looking bit of a priest in. How he ended up in this condition was beyond his memory. Something involving a…mission..Somewhere in Albion with Sister Esther as his partner. She was unharmed that much he was for certain; he could still recall her tear stricken face as he had fallen. _

'_The poor dear must be worried sick.' Abel thought silently with a heavy pang of guilt, 'once I recover some strength I will go right down and visit her so she will now everything is alright.' But right now that heavenly scent was calling him. Overriding the aches and pains of his battered weak body as drool rolled undignified from the corners of his mouth. ''That smells heavenly…''_

_He heard his voice; sounding normal this time, murmur without his consent. A soft gasp responded to that low spoke word, alerting him to the fact he was not alone. A soft crash and the braking of a dish followed, and the priest prayed that small platter or cup had been empty when it met its horrible fate. ''Oh..OH! Kami you…Are you awake?'' came the startled voice of a young woman followed by the rustle of cloth as she came to kneel by his side. A sheepish small smile crossed the AX members handsome face tinged with another bought of guilt for startling what he assumed to be a young novice nun, much like Esther had been, giving a soft chuckle before turning his head slightly to his left eyes still closed against the suns glare._

''_Yes…it looks like I am.'' he whispered in a cheerful voice not even knowing how that small simple smile and his soft strange accent sent this young Japanese maid's heart flip flopping at the cuteness of it. Then and there his stomach sounded again drawing both of their attention. Bringing the first bought of real color into the priests cheeks for the first time in over a month, a deep cherry red as he winced in agony of his long empty stomach. ''It..Would seem my beast of a stomach reacted to whatever that wonderful smell is…'' he chuckled still sounding far too weak for his liking. How long had he been here? How bad had he been? At the moment his mind could care less as his body made the demands of Terran nourishment._

''_That is __Okayu__…'' the girl mumbled almost incoherently as she continued to kneel at Abel's side, seemingly far too stunned to react until another loud growl brought her to the present. ''Oh..OH Gomen gomen of course food you are hungary. I mean of course you would be after being out for so long. Gomen-ne just wait right here I will be right back.'' And with a quick flurry Peony had leapt to her feet bustling to the nearby table to grab the heated bowl of __Okayu__ a Japanese __rice porridge __often served to sick, flavored with a little salt, vegetables and chicken cut into small sizes so it would be easy to swallow and drenched within a watered down broth. She had prepared it only a few moments ago, sense it was clear he was handling broth and even uncooked rice mixed in broth, as a way to step up his liquid diet into more solid foods. She gathered up the bowl, plus poured a new cup of green tea, the other had came tragic end, before returning to her charges side shaking still with shock and hidden pleasure._

_Meanwhile the still disorientated, starving, Crusnik was left to ponder the girl's words. So long? How long had he been injured? Moreover what had caused the injury? He found his memories were nothing but broken shards of the past month. The only clear bit he could remember was his trip to the Empire with the Earl of Memphis Ion and Sister Esther all of them in disguze. The planned assassination of the Empress Augusta Vladica unknowns to the world as Abel's little sister Seth. She had told him something which had made his heart stop. The rage and old rage that had been dead for so long raise then...nothing_

_Well not quite nothing_

_Only brief glimpses which confirmed that his next placing had been Albion mixed within a serious battle. He could see faces rush by his mind's eye. Von Kampher… Dietrich and then_

_Esther's tear streaked face_

_A burst of fiery pain followed by blackness the last conscious thing he was able to grasp was the loud anguished cry of the little red haired nun as the world faded into oblivion._

_But what had caused the pain?_

_What had wounded him so that it would take so long for the nanites to repair his body?_

''_Um..sir are you still awake?''_

_Abel jolted at the young voice nearly pressed against his ear announcing that his young care takers return. Eye brows wrinkling slightly with pain he turned toward the voice, eyes still closed against the bright light as that all to practiced smile eased the troubled look upon his handsome face. The scent of the food now much closer momentarily distracting the crusnik from his thoughts as his stomach rumbled earning a soft musical giggle in response._

_The food was wonderful! Abel did not even stop to ponder how he somehow knew the dish or that its origin was far from the reaches of what he normally ate within Rome, Albion etc. Only that it filled his growling gut. Despite how simple it was, and even though he could take more solid food, it tasted wonderful to the half starved man. Within that next hour Abel downed twelve bowls of __Okayu_, _six cups of honey sweetened tea, four__Onigiri_ _ and even a few __Yakitori__ ,__grilled chicken pieces on skewers,__ when his ''beast'' continued to complain. Peony and Yoshiro, whom had returned to assist, sat there eyes bugging out wider and wider as the dishes piled up, while the servants' stifled groans filled the halls at the added pile of work they now faced._

_It was worth it however in the end for those whom had worried over the welfare of the unnamed man for nearly a month, to see him laying there looking content, a bit of color flooding his cheeks was more than a little bit of a relief. Even more so when he deiced to finally try and open his eyes, which had caused Peony to wander temararily if he were blind, and slowly let them adjust to the sun. The scene shocking to both AX member and his caretakers alike. Never had they seen an eye color so striking within a human before, and never had he seen a place so high in the oriental fashion. Even with Seth's obsession with everything Japanese she never went this far. At least some of her things contained to the Eastern culture. Whoever lived within this large home however had an even greater obsession. 'That would explain the food.' Abel silently thought as he looked about his fuzzy vision slowly clearing enough that he could finally see the face of the young woman whom attended him._

_Recantation slowly dawning as he took in the almond shape eyes and heart shaped face. 'Ah now it makes more sense.' Whomever lived here was touched with a feeling of nastalshia someone with a bottomless wallet to afford all of this. How wrong he was?_

_With only a few questions the Crunsik was quick to find out he was not even in Rome or Albion anymore but a whole entire other country, Japan whom they had not heard word from sense Post-Armageddon, but that was only the tip of the ice berg. As feeling moved to do so the Vatican priest asked what year it was, feeling foolish and first for doing so until the girl answered with something along the line as to the year of… and a certain animal which translated to him around the late 1600s to early 1700s. He was not even within his own time line!_

_The shock was chest stabbing!_

'_How...could this be it… is impossible…' Winter blue eyes widened his breath coming in ragged breaths as something which had not happened in over 900 years set in. A panic attack, shaking Abel fought with futon quilts as if they were some horrid beast wrapping about ready to squeeze the very life from him, and then before his two young companions could protest. He bolted from the room nearly pulling the shoji off its hinges as he skirted into the halls dressed within his thin shift. Giving many a servant a heart attack as he ran through. Acting and feeling like a caged animal seeking an exit to the outside world._

_Tearing at shoji after shoji until finally he came stumbling into the soft grass of the side court yard. Eyes widening even more at what met his eyes while his body's weakness finally caught up with him cause the AX operative to collapse upon his knees taking in the world around him. The clear sky which had never been tainted by poulistion, the thatched huts instead of well build houses and buildings of stone, marble, cement, or brick. Trees which seemed to over populate the nigen which went about their daily life within the simple ways free from the influence of technology._

''_Holy Mary mother of…God..'' There was no denying what lay before him, for if his eyes were seeing mere hallucinations of the mind or suffering from some sort of illusion either by Methulsalah mind control, spell or machine his nanites would have seen through it. With the Crusniks advanced senses he could detect even the faintest molecule of scent within the air. Japan by Post Armageddon was suffering from large amount of radiation and toxic waste, however this air held to hint of population at least not by machine._

_He Abel Nightroad Crusnik 02 Deputy Enforcer priest Ax member somehow trawled from late 30th century of the future to the Sengoku Jeidi of the past…_

He was in a vegetable like state of shock, not even noting when Peony with the assistance of a larger servant named Tenko wrapped a brown sleeping yukata around his thin sleeping shift covering him modestly, even if it was ever slightly short, along with a thin quilt and led him to the bench he now sat at. Cup of un-drank tea held unbalanced as he stared about him with fogged lifeless winter hues. Watching each passerby as if they were some sort of phantom while they stared back with strange questioning eyes. Never once speaking, not even responding to the slightest touch, a child's curious poke, or insult.

Some began to think him addled brained, while Peony worried that the shock had permanently placed him within a wakened coma. As the day drifted into evening she finally gave up and left her father's home herself leaving Yoshiro to watch over the shell chocked male while she rushed down the streets in search for Kikyo-sama.

A deep snarl mixed with a twang of a bow and the consuming light that always accompanied Kikyo's _Hama-ya_,purified arrow, and another lesser met its end. Replacing the bow upon her back the miko moved with practiced ease that came from the routine she had developed sense that first fateful night she had met mentally with the winged beast, this time however slightly different sense the blood was not called for automatically. Taking a lone jug she had prepared with special oils along with her ever faithful long dagger she sliced the youkai's jugular draining all the blood the body held before letting out a pulse of violet blue _Hama no reiryoku_ turning the leech into nothing but dust to float away harmlessly on the wind.

Then she mixed the crimson fluids with a herbal mixture which normally was used on certain medicines to keep them from losing their properties. Finding it also worked upon the blood keeping it fresh in which she served a little to _Abel_ each and every night she checked upon him. Mixing it within both drink and food.

After letting the mixture sit for a time she ceiled the container tight placing it within the basket of already gathered herbs before heading toward the village barley reaching the outskirts when the sound of feet caught her attention. Instantly the miko looked up her hand instinctively reaching for her bow when Peony came into view, the look upon the girls face is all that it took send Kikyo running forward alarm filling her. ''Peony-chan what is it! What is wrong?''

''Shisho!..He has wakened…Han..Abe.. awakened but there is something wrong..He won't talk he simply sits there..As if suffering from some sort of trauma..he won't..he…'' The poor girl was panting and shaking so hard the undead miko could hardly understand her, however Kikyo got enough information to figure out that her charge was frozen in some sort of shock, and considering the visions she had seen the miko could understand why. Basket balanced Kikyo took off faster than most humans as she dashed back to Takeo's home.

Moments later there she halted within the side court yard, soft brown doe eyes taking in the heart wrenching sight before her. He sat there a cup of now cold tea looking like no more than a lost desolate child suffering from abandonedment. Many times she had seen this within warrior's even children whom suffered during wars but for some reason her resolve nearly crumbled when she looked upon his face.

Slowly Kikyo approached the all to still statue of a man, watching him closely however noted no recollection of her presence within the handsome stotic face. Kneeling infront of him she took the trembling cup from his icy hands sitting it a side before re taking a hold of them. Brown doe eyes coming into level with icy blue, only then did he seem to take the slightest note as his blank eyes moved to meet hers slight fear glistening an un spoken plea within those bright blue depths. _'I am lost..'_She could almost hear a small child crying out those words and like with any child she spoke in a soothing comforting manner however not belittling.

'' Are you lost?''

Abel started and looked up at her, whatever icy numbness which held him captive seeming to thin in the soothing presence this woman put out. Confused feeling once more like that scared child locked within those iron holds watching helplessly the scientists that created him did painful test to painful test upon his small frail body. and his winter blue eyes watered with tears. "Lost...you can say that..." he managed to mumble just above a whisper however it was enough to grant him with a warm smile and one of those soothing hands touching his cheek, the thumb wiping away at a signal tear which had managed to escape, ''Do not be afraid,'' she soothed her hand trailing from the cheek to his shoulder almost as if to embrace him,''I promise I will help you find your home again. So do not look so down hearted I am on your side.''

'_I am on your side…'_

His head snapped up, blue eyes widening at the all familiar words. The very ones he was known to say now being repeated to him by a stranger no less. His heart skipped a beat, that lonely feeling he knew so well seeming to dim as he took in the lone Japanese woman whom kneeled before him. The very same woman, he know realized who had been tending to him through the worst bought of his illness Though his damaged mind did not seem to remember her all that well, his body could recall those warm hands soothing his pain, chasing away the demons that haunted his dreams. Comforting as they did now. _'Who is she?'_

The unknown female before him smiled even more and Abel wondered when she spoke if perhaps he had said his thought aloud or this woman somehow read his mind. ''I am the miko Kikyo a servant to the people. And you are?''

''Abel..'' came the ever soft mumble, ''Father Abel Nightroad traveling priest of the…just a traveling priest…'' There was no Vatican as of yet, Abel was not sure he could even be counted a priest as of right now with no church or his robes, not even the comforting wait of Lilith's rosary to mark his order of faith however he spoke out of habit and it was too late to change it now.

''Abel-sama,'' Kikyo's musical voice seemed to shimmer with unheard music making a name which meant little sound like the most beautiful word in the world, ''Well I am pleased to know you Abel-sama.'' Giving a soft bow she finally stood hand out stretched for the fellow Holy man to take, ''Come you should rest more, the hour grows late and the last thing we want is for you to catch a chill.''

And so Father Abel Nightroad Operative of the AX came to meet none other than Kikyo guardian of the Shikon No Tama, and though centuries, origin, heartbeat, and race separated them the two would soon find out they had more in common than they would realize. Both had been betrayed, their hearts ripped apart and in need of repair. Things which could draw someone into close bonds of friendship and at times more, and all too soon they would come to realize how close the bands of fate bound them. For the evil that lay ahead.

''_I have found them master..''_

Came the emotionless voice of none other than Kanna one of Naraku's many incarnations, speaking to a prone forum that laid upon a signal futon, body bound in bandages soaked with the filth of a strange liquid which slowly wound about the body, creating a gooey flesh like cocoon. One glowing red eye fluttered open to stare at the emotionless youkai before him holding a mirror for his eyes to see. _'There they are..' _His fangs bared in a gruesome forum of a smile as he took in the silver haired Father and lone miko as they walked into a fairly large hut. _**''Where are they?''**_ came the rattled voice mixed between a smooth tone and a more rough barbaric one.

''Across Japan to the North-west thirty _ri _from the city called Kyoto.''

''_**Well done Kanna you may go…''**_

''Of course Naraku-sama..''

The seeming young girl bowed before exiting the dark room closing the shoji behind her. Now left within the darkness Naraku or the being that was once Naraku sighed in contentment as he lifted a signal mutilated clawed hand, stroking the cocoon as if it were a pet neko _'Soon,'_ thought he as he stared into the blackness as dark as his twisted soul. _'Soon I will have what we have always desired…'_

'_**Yes…'**_

Another voice resounded within his head along with a rich almost merry laugh that it was hard to believe it belonged to such a twisted forum.

'_**Yes my dear friend Naraku that we will.'**_

**AN:**

**Finally got chapter two up for this crossover. YAY! Anyone confused yet? Anyone even reading? *checks reviews…pouts..* Aww! Where's the love T-T.**

**Oh well at least I am having fun writing this and I know Jarem ,RIP, would have been tickled pink when she saw this. Anywho I hope this is not to confusing for all of you out there in the Fanfic world to follow don't worry it will clear up as the story goes along if you are willing to stick it out with someone as crazy as mwah! (cackles) I do have some..Different ideas after all. Take Naraku… he seems to be suffering from a split personality as of late. Whoever could it be? Do you want to know?**

**DO YOU?**

**Though you will just have to read and find out (**_**Kukukuku**_**) yes I know I am evil don't you just love me.**

**As I always say I am still new to writing fanfics and do apologize for my grammar and spelling mistakes. Having lack of time really sucks but hopefully I can improve. Well I guess that is it for now mina-sans**

**As always**

**READ!****ENJOY****REVIEW!**

**Arigato!**

_**{Shikon No Tama Tenshi}**_


End file.
